


Book

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wants to read his book. Gavin just wants to spend time with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book

Book

“Michael. “

“Michael. “

“Mmmmmichaellll…”

“Mmmm-” “What the fuck do you want Gavin?!”

Michael stared at the Brit, who was hovering over him as he sat lengthways on the couch. A book was in his hands and a frown on his face. “What?”

Gavin pouted down at his boyfriend, a hand tugging aimlessly at a stray auburn curl. “What are you doing?” He received a cold stare in response, Michael batted the hand that teased his hair. “What’s it fucking look like? I’m reading a book. “

Gavin sighed dramatically. “Well obviously, but why are you doing that when we could be playing a game or something. ” he whined, leaning over the couch more to peek at what Michael was reading. “Dude I just finished Bioshock Infinite, I need a little breather after a game like that. Plus I’ve been meaning to read this. ” he held up the book in a way to show Gavin the cover. It was A Game Of Thrones, quite obviously the book that spawned the show both of them were obsessed with recently.

Gavin tried hard to look disinterested, but it was obvious that the book now piqued his interest. “Ah, whatever. I don’t feel like reading.” He said with a harrumph, turning away and walking off. Michael shrugged and continued his book. The Brit was gone for about twenty minutes, returning with a cup of coffee for Michael and a cup of tea for himself. “Thanks.” The ginger mumbled, taking a sip before setting it on the coffee table to cool down a bit. Gavin sat on the opposite end of the couch, his tea untouched on the table.

He was staring at the other man, sitting with his legs crossed and his back to the arm of the couch, Michael’s legs taking up the space between them. They sat like that for a few minutes before Michael groaned loudly. “What Gavin, what could you possibly want?”

The man in question jolted a bit, looking down sheepishly. “I just want to spend time with you Michael, I’m sorry.” Michael looked at the sulking brunette for a moment before sighing.

“C’mere. ” he said simply, and it took Gavin only a few seconds to slip between Michael’s legs, turning so he was laying on his back, head on the man’s stomach. Michael dropped a book on his chest and as Gavin picked it up he saw it was the same, A Game of Thrones.

He craned his neck to look at Michael, who was blushing slightly and pointedly looking at the copy in his own hands. "Just shut up and read." he mumbled, not wanting to hear the Brit croon thank yous and praise for thinking of him. Gavin smiled brightly, settling in and starting the book as Michael continued his own copy, the two enjoying the comfortable silence that followed.


End file.
